memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed recreational activities
Remote controlled toy Properly named article? The article is currently entitled "remote controlled car" - however, I do not think this item was ever described as such in the episode or the script. It was referred to solely as a toy in the script (as well as on-screen, and described in the script as a "cross between a lunch-box and a spider with no apparent wheels." Not once to my knowledge is it ever referred to as a "car." I propose we move this article to remote controlled toy, as the term "remote control" is indeed used in script to describe the device used to control the toy. - Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Hearing no complaints, I'm going to go ahead and move the article and remove references to a "car". -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 00:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Second rename? I suggest this page be again renamed "Remote-controlled toy", seeing as that would seem to make more grammatical sense (the use of "remote" isn't appropriate without the word "controlled" following). --Defiant (talk) 11:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :A quick google (for curiosity) shows as many phrases without the hyphen as with, and Wikipedia presents all " " related things without a hyphen. In fact, what we typically refer to as "remote control" is actually . As such, I'm against this suggestion. -- sulfur (talk) 13:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) There's a pretty obvious distinction between saying "remote control" to saying something like "remote-controlled toy". I completely agree that the former example shouldn't have a hyphen. --Defiant (talk) 20:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Whether we use "radio-controlled" or "remote-controlled" is debatable, and I personally don't have much care for entering into that discussion, though it would seem to be more speculative to say "radio-controlled," as we don't know if the form of remote control used in this instance is controlled via radio signals. Also, if we're to use Wikipedia as a precedent on this, I'd like to point you towards the radio control page, whose introductory paragraph does what I'm suggesting we do here, using "radio control" for the noun but also saying "radio-controlled vehicles". --Defiant (talk) 20:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How these terms are used in the majority of Trek scripts currently available online also backs up what I'm suggesting; a quick Google search of the scripts shows that all instances of "remote control" are unhyphenated, whereas the one use of the term "remote-controlled" (in the script for , as "remote-controlled devices") is hyphenated. --Defiant (talk) 20:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Merge This isn't a proper name; if it's just referred to as a toy, and seen to be a specific type of toy, Unnamed recreational activities is the best place for it. --LauraCC (talk) 20:10, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Support, this seems like a no-brainer -- Capricorn (talk) 23:17, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Name This page was once named Unnamed recreational activities, but was moved ages ago because it had only the one item. (revision history shows this comment : "Doesn't seem to be any other unnamed sports; also, we have pages devoted to other unnamed items (planets, species, etc.), so why not?") - Now, I have two other recreational activities that are also unnamed, and I'd like to move the page back to the unnamed listing format to accommodate the adding of them. Is anyone opposed to this? Speak now, or forever hold your silence :-p -- Capricorn (talk) 21:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Sheer lunacy name Are we sure this is the name of the game? From the dialogue, it seems to me that Janeway was using "sheer lunacy" as an adjective to describe the ship-wide craze, not as a noun referring to the craze itself. 14:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, it was just a figure of speech. It should be merged with Unnamed recreational activities. Kennelly (talk) 20:58, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Support merge. Unless there's some background source (and that should have been noted) ockham's razor says that's not the name -- Capricorn (talk) 23:55, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Good idea if the term is uncapitalized. Many board games have strange names, though, and this is a rare instance where it could be either. --LauraCC (talk) 17:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC)